


Soft study session

by Lycheerambutan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycheerambutan/pseuds/Lycheerambutan
Summary: Friends being soft with each other.





	Soft study session

Thursday was a public holiday, so lecturers decided to free their Friday lectures and moved them to next week to give students a four day weekend. But the lecturers didn’t let the students go home empty handed, most assigned a simple task for their students which were to be submitted first thing next week.

In the dorms, students were packing up for the weekend. Communications student, Hange pulled the first shirt she saw in her closet off its hanger and pulled it over her head. A few feet from her, Nanaba, best friend and dormmate was sitting on a single bed packing her bag.

“Our country sure has a lot of public holidays,” Nanaba as she packed for a weekend at Mike’s family house. Mike was her boyfriend and they have been a couple for a year now. It wasn’t the first time she was heading over to Mike’s, she’s close to Mike’s parents. She’s practically their daughter.

“Have a safe trip, see you on Monday,” Hange said as she slipped on a hoodie over the shirt, and slipped on her socks. Then she checked for her stuff inside her bag pack and slung it on her back. She crossed the room to give Nanaba a quick peck on her cheek before bounding out the door.

Hange was late for her lunch date with Levi, her adorable classmate aka other best friend. Nanaba, being the first and foremost.

“Send my regards to Levi,” Nanaba shouted, smiling at the disappearing form of Hange. She was sure Hange didn’t hear any of her babbles especially about the holidays and all since Hange just got up a half an hour ago and promptly got ready. Nanaba knew she had been babbling to herself, Hange probably catching only a few words here and there.

Hange had mentioned to Nanaba in passing last week that she’s meeting Levi at 10.30 ish, and Nanaba checked her watch. It’s 11.05 am, meaning Hange would have to treat Levi lunch to make up for her late arrival.

Nanaba’s phone beeped, and it’s a text message from Mike. Mike’s just arrived downstairs at her hostel lobby. Nanaba checked her clothes in the bag for the last time before zipping it up and then got dressed for travel.

Meanwhile, Hange arrived at the library where she was meeting Levi, huffing and puffing for breath. She had just missed the bus which passed by the library and because she was late, opt to power walk to the library located ten minutes from her hostel. She was already nervous about being late and couldn’t wait for the next bus due in fifteen minutes.

Hange paused in front of the five storey glass building, which was the library, and took a few deep breaths. Smiling, she stepped inside, but then a hand holding a coffee cup halted her step.  
“Here have a coffee first,” that someone told her. Obviously you can’t eat inside a library she reminded herself.

She looked at the person and immediately brightened up. “Levi…” was all she could say. Happily of course, here was her best friend feeding her despite her being late.  
“Also, the coffee bun you like so much, let’s take a seat.”

Hange’s affection for Levi quadrupled. Hot coffee and her fave coffee bun, that’s an awesome start to her day, or her life from this point on.

Hange led the way to a bench under the shadows of some trees, with Levi trailing behind her. They sat down and sipped on thye coffee, and tea for Levi, and taking bites of their coffee bun.  
They were amongst the hundred or so students, the only ones left on campus as everyone who lived nearby had gone back home for the ‘four day’ weekend. Some were like Nanaba, visiting a nearby friend, or a 'special friend’, and for some relatives.

Hange hails from a city four hours from their campus, while Levi lived just across town with his mother, and so it didn’t matter much too him to take time off from campus because he’s home everyday. That’s one of the things Hange liked about Levi. He’s always around.

“Mom invites you for a picnic at Lake Stohess,” Levi said as he waited for Hange to finish her bun.

She finished her bun and he promptly took her bun wrap from her hand, skin slightly brushing, Hange grinned inside at the slight touch. Levi balled up their wrappers and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

Hange glanced at the trashcan, and grinned when their trash ball entered it’s target, and then turned back to Levi. She’s always amused with whatever Levi’s doing, and sometimes she wondered if it’s a normal, best friend thing. That is, to be fascinated with all the little things that your friend did.

“9 am, Saturday, we’ll fetch you on the way there,” Levi continued. He’s fiddling for his University pass inside his backpack. Students need one to enter the library building. Noticing him do that, Hange instinctively tugged for hers which was already hanging around her neck.

“Let’s go inside, two hours should be enough to find basic references for the proposal. We don’t need to do everything today anyway, take it easy. And, I’ve already listed 20 of the sources we need, hopefully most are available today,” Hange said as she got up.

“Hopefully,” Levi said with a smirk. It was March, just a month into their second year, and no one ever borrowed books this early for assignments. Levi and Hange were the exception, they decided to prepare early since they will be quite busy in June for that cosplay competition they always join in. This had been their routine for the past two semesters and it paid off so far to be early with assignments, work hard and play hard.

Levi stood and turned to Hange. He noticed something and squinted, then he brushed away some dust from Hange’s hoodie. While doing so, he noticed the neckline of the black shirt she’s wearing inside and made a face.

“Did you dress in your sleep this morning, your shirt is inside out.”

“Oh really,” Hange said looking down at her shirt. She pulled her shirt out to see for herself, and then laughed because Levi was right.

“I slept late last night talking to Nanaba about everything, so I woke up just now. Almost, hahaha… My alarm was somehow off. So Sorry,” Hange said. She stood up and pulled up her hoodie so it covered her reversed shirt inside.

“It’s cold inside anyway so I won’t be taking off my hoodie. Come one, let’s get inside.” Hange said as she tugged at Levi’s sleeve, as a follow me gesture. She stepped inside, with Levi following after.


End file.
